


Rust.

by MonarchOfRavens



Category: The Vela
Genre: AI, Apocalypse, Deep space, Humanity Left, Journals Kept in the Ashes of the world, Like, No one in this story is a main character from the original novel, POV First Person, Repentant war machines, Robots, Sentient robots, Sorrowful Soldiers of Steel, Story from far off Perspective?, kinda sad, sci fi, so theres that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonarchOfRavens/pseuds/MonarchOfRavens
Summary: Scraps of a lone combat droid's journal as they ponder the slow decay of the abandoned, smog-filled planet they were left on.





	Rust.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tutela003-Log#015 03/11/7049  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It is Dark. The Light from the sky has been extinguished, and the Creators flee. I see their Rockets, trails of blue fire against the grey sky. They will not return, I know.  
There is no use for a Guardian in the world of peace that they wish to create. At least, That is what the Creators claim. I do not argue with them though. They are happier within their Lie, and their happiness is all that matters.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tutela003-Log#034 23/08/7050  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It has gotten Darker. The lights that used to shine in the cities are gone, obscured by dust and grime. Some of the newlings asked if the Creators were going to come back. I could not lie to them.

It is a strange feeling, to see your family mourn.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tutela003-Log#084 28/03/7083  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It is hard to see anything anymore… The dark engulfs everything now, The dust clogging my sensors and the rust locking up my limbs. Many of my brethren have fallen, Their metal bodies piling on top of each other into mountains of rusty scrap. It hurts to look upon them, and for once I am glad for the dust that blurs my optics.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tutela003-Log#167 12/05/7124  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It is quiet without the chirping of the newlings. The rain is the only noise I can hear now, and the darkness is impenetrable. My batteries are running out with no light to charge them. I can only hope the Light returns soon.  
.  
.  
.  
Goodnight.


End file.
